Scrap Booking
by Yami Val
Summary: One shot that was written for a challenge with the word Pixie.  Cute and Fluffy.  Not my Normal writing style.  Enjoy! Yami x Seto


I know it has been a long time. I am working on a story now and hopefully will have the first chapter published soon. I will explain more of my absence at the beginning of that story. Hope you like this one shot (First one so don't flame too bad). It was actually a challenge fic on Toxic Hathors web page.

Enjoy!

**Scrap Booking**

It had only been a day since their last encounter. They just stood and talked about everything and nothing. Not once did they mention their rivalry. Not once did they raise their voices or get irritated by the others presence. In fact it was comforting to have him there by his side. One moment they were talking and the next they were kissing, small lingering kisses. He couldn't remember who started it. All he could remember was those soft lips and a subtle taste of cinnamon and vanilla.

He sighed as he looked out the car window and noticed that the sun was starting to go down and soon darkness would take away the red hue of the sky. The night would take away the beautiful color that reminded him of his rival. Those crimson orbs that had pierced his soul and his heart at the same moment.

Wait, it was daylight when he arrived. He looked at his dashboard and saw that he had been sitting in his car for the last hour. He huffed as he got out of the car and walked to the front door. He stepped inside the mansion and wondered what he could do to get his mind off his current interest. At least so he could get some work finished. At this moment he would try anything.

He walked into the living room where he found Mokuba working on one of his latest projects. For some reason or another he had taken up scrap booking. Apparently he had gotten the idea from Yugi and Anzu.

"Hey Mokuba."

The younger sibling jumped up and looked at his brother and then the mess on the floor. "Seto, I swear I was going to clean up."

"Actually I was wondering if you wanted any help." Seto asked as he sat down next to Mokuba.

Well he did say he would do anything.

Mokuba furrowed his eyebrows as he picked up a glue stick and pointed it at Seto. "Who are you and what have you done with my brother?"

Seto shrugged. "What?"

Mokuba's eyes got wide. "You want to scrapbook? Did pixies visit you today and play tricks with your mind?"

Seto quirked an eyebrow as he looked at his younger sibling. Apparently he had been watching way too many fantasy movies. "Pixies?"

"Yeah you know impish, fairy, thingy's that play jokes on unsuspecting victims." Mokuba said.

"Well they help people too." Seto said defensively crossing his arms.

Mokuba shrugged. "Whatever you say."

Seto smirked as he picked up a picture and found that it was of his rival. Even when he tried to get away from the crimson eyes beauty he couldn't.

He was about to pick up some scissors when the doorbell rang.

He got up and walked through the kitchen to his destination. As he opened the door he found the object of his affections standing on the other side.

"Hello, Kaiba." Yami smiled.

Seto smiled as he noticed a slight pink tint spread on his rivals' cheeks. "As I said last night call me Seto."

Yami nodded as Seto opened the door motioning for him to come in. As the former Pharaoh walked in Seto saw that he had a small shoe box in his hands.

"What is that?" Seto asked.

"Mokuba called and asked if Yugi or I had any pictures for his scrapbook." Yami fidgeted as he handed Seto the box.

"Well…um…I have to go." Yami was about to leave, but Seto had other ideas. He grabbed the monarch around his waist dropping the shoe box in the process and pulled him into a bruising kiss. Seto moaned at the familiar taste he had sampled the day before.

"Who was….Yugi?" Mokuba exclaimed as he dropped the pictures in his hand.

The two broke apart at the interruption and turned to look at the shocked teen before them.

"Hello, Mokuba and I am not Yugi."

"Mokuba this…. is my pixie." Seto smiled and let out a laugh.

Mokuba thought for a moment before it dawned on him and he gave a giant smile.

Yami looked at the two confused.

"I will explain everything." Seto said as he place his hand on the confused Pharaoh's back and let him into the living room.

The End


End file.
